Arthur and them in skinny dipping fun
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them goes to a pool to swim in the nude. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends skinny dipping fun

* * *

Arthur and them goes to a pool that has no bathing suit rule. Because that pool is for skinny dipping. As in swims in the nude. Will say butt, penis, scrotum, vagina, and clitris in it. They might be children but still no bathing suits allowed. And they all know it. They have no problems with it. They already know what them parts are. They have no problems not covering themselves up. They entered that pool and is undressing now. They are in the locker rooms right now.

"We are ready now," said Arthur, "How does my penis look?"

"We sure are," said Buster, "Your penis is perfect same as your scrotum."

"We can tell you have balls," said Brain, Or should i say testicles."

"Look at my big penis," said Bud, "It is long after all i call it long thing."

"It sure is big," said Arthur, "Now Brain's is average like mine."

They all came out as naked as the day they was born. Bud see's D.W.,s vagina and nice and smooth front for the first time. She likes what she see's on Bud. She came over to him and touched it and he didn't mind at all. They are having fun while being naked. Francine likes Arthur's best because his looks perfect. No flaws at all. It is circumcised so it can be washed better. She thinks uncircumcised penises looks bad. Do to the puckered end to them. She is talking to him now about it.

"You look good naked," said Francine, "Them genitals of you are nice and perfect."

"I sure do," said Arthur, "I see them everyday."

"He sure does," said Fern, "Do i have a nice girl body?"

"You sure do," said George, "You look good naked."

"Same as you," said Fern, "Your's is a bit small but nice."

They kept on swimming having lots of fun. They know covering up it pointless but they don't feel like covering up because they have no shame there. Because they are all naked. That pool has no bathing suits allowed. It is a naked pool. The owners thinks that swimming naked is natural. That bathing suits covers up them parts. Bud and D. talking now.

"I love this place," said Bud, "We have no shame here."

"Same here," said D.W., "And we don't have shame anyway we are to young to have shame."

"That is true," said Bud, "You are free to touch my penis anytime."

"You can also touch mine," said D.W., "My vagina that is in fact."

Next chapter will be longer than this one. This is just chapter 1 so more to come.


	2. More fun

Arthur and friends skinny dipping fun

* * *

Arthur and Francine are talking about each other and about their bodies. They are boyfriend and girlfriend now. They like how their bodies look. That they will someday get married and have a family together. They never seen each other naked before but love what they see. Arthur has seen two girls naked before because of his sisters D.W. and Kate so he saw vagina's before. Francine never saw a boy naked before. But knows what a penis is. They are both 8 years old in fact.

"You have a nice body," said Arthur, "Your body is perfect and looks good."

"Same as you," said Francine, "Your penis is perfect."

"I take good care of it," said Arthur, "I wash it every single night for my showers is at night."

"It shows," said Francine, "I take good care of mine."

"Yes but my feet are better," said Fern, "As you can tell by the way."

They both love her feet and Arthur has the best looking boys feet. Bud has good looking boy feet and D.W. for girls. For younger kids that is. Ladonna's feet are thicker so they don't look that good. They know she ran around barefoot in the summer back in Louisiana after all. But they don't judge her. They are having a great time. They might all be naked but has no shame at all. Their genitals are showing same as their butts. Same as girls nipples not just boy nipples and belly buttons.

"I remember swimming in Louisiana," said Bud, "I remember my bathing suit coming off no shame at all."

"Can't happen here," said D.W., "We aren't wearing anything."

"Just our birthday suits," said Bud, "As you can tell my penis is big."

"I can sure tell," said D.W., "You are a lucky boy Arthur's is average size."

"I sure am," said Bud, "Buster has a small one."

Just then a boy came who genitals just fell off. He has to live as a nullo he was took to the hospital to recover. Next chapter will be much longer. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Talking

Arthur and friends skinny dipping fun

* * *

Arthur and Francine are kissing now. Same as D.W. and Bud. They are at the pool as naked as the day they was born. They know swimming naked is natural that we are all born naked. That bathing suits aren't allowed there. Wearing a bathing suit there is against the rules there. Ones that wear them are asked to take them off or they have to leave. Arthur and them has no problems with seeing each others butts and genitals. They can't yet use them to reproduce with right now.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "And i also love you as well."

"Same here," said Francine, "I also love you as well."

"We also love it," said Bud, "We are naked but has no shame."

"Same here," said D.W., "We have no shame because we are all naked."

"In this case nude," said Brain, "Because we have no shame."

They know Brain is in fact right. They call it nude there instead of using naked. They love that place after all they are all nude as the day they was born now we see Fern and George are kissing and talking. They know that most boys including Arthur and them are circumcised. They can tell that. But three boys there who they don't know aren't circumcised they have puckered ends to their penises. So them two are talking that circumcision is best. They believe in circumcision after all.

"I can tell they aren't," said George, "As you can tell i am circumcised."

"I can sure tell," said Fern, "Circumcision is a good thing."

"It sure is," said George, "My parents had it done to me.

"Same as Arthur," said Fern, "Same as Brain, Bud, Alex, Binky, The Tibbles, and James."

"I can tell," said George, "I am glad we all got it done."

Now we see Binky and a boy talking. They have no idea that Binky is a gay boy. That he is attracted to other males in a sexual way Them two are talking but just not kissing yet. He isn't out of the closet yet after all.

"Yes i am gay," said Binky, "How about you?"

"I sure am," said that boy, "We need to come out the closet."

"We sure can," said Binky, "We can do it soon."

"Sounds good to me," said that boy, "It is a good time after all."

The next chapter them two comes out of the closet. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	4. Coming out gay

Arthur and friends skinny dipping fun

* * *

Binky and that other boy are getting ready to come out of the closet as gay. They hope they don't get treated more differently after that. They are ready to come out now. Good as place as any because they are all naked. It is skinny dipping so no bathing suits allowed. So they will come out of the closet there. That place is a good place to come out at. They are too young to go in gay bathhouses. For they are just children after all. They have ten years to go in gay bathhouses when they come of age.

"What are you doing?" said Arthur, "Any reason you are standing there?"

"I have something to say," said Binky, "I am a gay boy so yes i am gay."

"I kind of thought so," said Arthur, "The way you looked at our penises."

"I am also," said that boy, "I am now out of the closet as well."

"You can't hide yours," said Arthur, "You sound like you are one and the way you act."

They all know it is very true. He does talk like one even though he is just a kid. They know Binky could hide his. When them two get older they will get married to each other. Same sex wedding it will be in fact. Arthur and Brain knew Binky was gay. Same and Francine and Fern. The rest are surprised that he is. The most surprised is Bud in fact. He has a crush on D.W. in fact. Bud that is in fact. And she has a crush on him. So they are in love in fact. They just haven't told each other yet.

"You seem to be in love," said Arthur, "With my sister D.W. in fact."

"It is true," said Bud, "But i am too young to have a girlfriend yet."

"That is true," said Arthur, "But maybe when you turn 8 one day."

"Sounds good to me," said Bud, "After all you have one who is Francine."

"Very true," said Arthur, "She is a good girlfriend."

One of the uncircumcised boys is gay. He has a crush on Timmy Tibble who is playing with his brother Tommy. The problem is them two brothers is straight. But that boy will touch Timmy's genitals. Timmy won't like that one bit because only he should touch it. That boy just came over to them. To talk at first before he touches Timmy's penis in fact. That boy is known to be a gay boy. Tommy and Timmy know that he is. That boy has a crush on Timmy. But Timmy doesn't in fact.

"Here comes Marcus," said Tommy, "He is a known gay boy."

"I see him," said Timmy, "Hi there Marcus."

"Hi you two," said Marcus, "What is that Timmy?"

"Where at," said Timmy, "Let go of my genitals."

The owners kicked him out made him get dressed and told him never come back. They are glad he is gone. So they went back to play while being in the nude. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	5. The owner comes

Arthur and friends skinny dipping fun

* * *

They keep having fun swimming and such while being in the nude. Skinny dipping means swimming naked. As in without bathing suits. So they are in their birthday suits. It is called that because we are all born naked. Their butts and genitals are showing. They have no shame in it. They are glad that one boy got banned for homosexual things to other boys. That boy is gay by the way. He won't be allowed in it again. They don't want to see him again. His parents and him will move away.

"I am glad he is banned here," said Arthur, "For the stuff he did after all of course."

"I am also," said Buster, "I know that boy is gay."

"That he is," said Fern, "The way he was looking at you boys after all."

"I could also tell," said Francine, "And looking at your genitals the way he did."

"Yes of course," said Muffy, "All of you boys genitals of course"

The boys looked down at their penises and scrotum's which they can see because they are naked. The girls are looking at their female genitals. They are out of the water so they can see them parts better. After looking at the they got back in the pool to play more. After they used the bathroom in the bathroom part of the pool. They love that pool for they know swimming in the nude is natural. The other pools they like. They must wear bathing suits in them. Not like at that place.

"Yes kids he is banned," said the owner, "This isn't a gay bathhouse."

"That is good," said Arthur, "You are correct this isn't a gay bathhouse it is a pool."

"Yes indeed," said the owner, "You kids have fun."

"She seems nice," said Fern, "That owner that is."

"She is in fact," said Brain, "This pool is very nice."

Next chapter will be the last of this story. Next i will write the gay bathhouse 3. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Last chapter

Arthur and friends skinny dipping fun

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story here. Arthur and them are playing. It is coming time for them to get dry off and get dressed and head on home. They had lots of fun there swimming and playing in the nude. They got out went in the locker rooms and dried off. Then put on their clothes. And now they are going home. They are talking on the way home. They will return to it in a day or two. They will have a pool party at the public pool so bathing suits will be worn because it outside.

"That was fun," said Arthur, "I sure enjoyed it."

"Same here," said Francine, "This is the best pool ever."

"I also loved it," said Fern, "No shame of being in the nude in it."

"Same here," said George, "I sure love this place."

"And same here," said Muffy, "I could maybe work here someday."

They went to their houses and talking about it to their parents that pool is a good one. The parents just might go to that pool. For that pool is a good one. They heard a public bath house will soon open. It is based after the ones in Japan and a second one will be based after the ones in the Roman empire. They are planning to visit them both of which one they will go to once a week. They are owned by good business people. That they hope goes over well. Public bathing is clean by the way not dirty.

"I will check them out," said Arthur, "Starting with the Japanese one first then the Roman one after that."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You can invite your friends of course."

"Sounds like fun," said D.W., "Can i also go to it?"

"You sure can," said Mrs. Read, "Same as your friends Emily and Bud."

"That is good," said D.W., "It sure sounds like fun in the nude again."

It indeed will be very fun in the nude again. The next story will be a public bath story. The end.


End file.
